powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
I, Eye Guy
I, Eye Guy is the eighth episode of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Summary Billy's young friend Willy creates a virtual reality machine that he plans on entering in the science fair. Willy and the Rangers (in civilian disguise) are on their way to the competition when they are ambushed by Putties in the park. The Rangers are able to fend off the Putties without too much trouble and continue with Willy to the Youth Center. Rita Repulsa wants Willy's machine and summons Eye Guy after Finster's recommendation. Eye Guy's sole mission is to capture the smartest children and steal their intelligence. At the Youth Center, Bulk and Skull's antics cause Willy to indirectly to be disqualified from the competition. Willy goes off by himself to the park and the others follow after him. Eye Guy's giant main eye appears and captures Willy, leaving behind only his hat. Willy is transported to the world inside Eye Guy's main eye. Jason, Zack and Billy look for Willy in the area, but only find his hat at the pond. Trini and Kimberly regroup with the other three. They all suspect that Rita's the cause of this and go to Zordon. At the Command Center, Zordon tells the Rangers about Eye Guy and the kids morph. The Rangers confront Eye Guy (sans main eye) and Baboo at some hill area. The Power Blaster blows Eye Guy up, but the eyes reform into the monster. He blasts the Rangers and they fall down to the bottom of a hill. Zordon alerts Billy that the main eye is in the forest. The remaining four keep Eye Guy busy. Billy uses the Power Lance against the main eye, weakening the rest of the monster. Rita Repulsa makes Eye Guy grow and Megazord battles the giant. It shatters into individual eyes, but again reforms. Megazord's Power Sword finally kills Eye Guy and Willy is freed. The group and Willy goes back to the Youth Center. Billy returns Willy's hat and Ernie and Willy's professor both are playing Willy's VR game. The professor apologizes for overreacting for something that wasn't Willy's fault and he awards him the first prize. Bulk and Skull show up in towels after day's earlier mishaps, and ask for their clothes back from the makeover machine. Kimberly and Trini grant their request and hand over their washed but now shrunken clothes. Cast *Austin St. John as Jason Lee Scott (Red Ranger) *Walter Jones as Zack Taylor (Black Ranger) *David Yost as Billy Cranston (Blue Ranger) *Thuy Trang as Trini Kwan (Yellow Ranger) *Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Hart (Pink Ranger) *Paul Schrier as Bulk *Jason Narvy as Skull *Richard Genelle as Ernie *??? as Willy *??? as Professor *David Fielding as Zordon *Bob Manahan as Zordon (voice) *Romy J. Sharf as Alpha 5 *Richard Steven Horvitz as Alpha 5 (voice) *Machiko Soga as Rita Repulsa *Barbara Goodson as Rita Repulsa (voice) *Danny Stallcup as Goldar *Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar (voice) (as Ryan O'Flannigan) *Michael J. Sorich as Squatt (voice) *Dave Mallow as Baboo (voice (as Colin Phillips) *Richard Cansino as Eye Guy (voice) Trivia *Billy and Willy (should) have the same first name - "William". *Flashbacks of Eye Guy's attacks include original footage from the episode of Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger that "I, Eye Guy" is adapted from. *Although Billy and the gang claimed that none of the science fair mischief was Willy's fault, they also didn't own up to antagonizing Bulk and Skull. Errors *The fair is full of many young geniuses yet Rita only wants Willy's intelligence? *The Megazord's weapon is called Mega Sword rather then Power Sword. This is either a mistake or the writers realized that they had two items with the same name (Red Ranger's weapon). *The Japanese girl who was captured by Eye Guy in the flashback (footage from Zyuranger), is seen behind the Blue Ranger when he gets blasted by Eye Guy. Zords *Megazord *Megazord Tank Mode Category:Mighty Morphin 1 Category:Episode